


Love Hurts

by kylohen, thedevilchicken



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/pseuds/kylohen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: People say the ice loves Christophe Giacometti.





	Love Hurts

People say the ice loves Christophe Giacometti. 

He spins and he jumps and he skids to a stop on his knees on the rink, and the arena around him erupts with applause. What he lacks in grace he makes up for in sheer magnetism. Perhaps he doesn't always win, and he doesn't always medal, but he's always memorable. 

People say the ice loves Christophe Giacometti, and he'd like to think it does. He likes to think he pleases it with the sensual, sexual way he skates. He likes to think he makes it as happy as the audience. 

He gives almost everything when he skates in competition. And then, when the lights go down and everybody's left but him, he goes back out and gives the rest. 

People say the ice loves Christophe Giacometti. If they could see the ice burns on his cock, they'd know how much he loves it too.


End file.
